Meeting You
by CocoaSora
Summary: It all started with a simple question. So simple yet so life-changing. SoraxNamine, Third POV, Oneshot (more like a drabble x'D). Umm Park-Meeting AU? xD Just read the story, you might like it ;3 xD *This is my first story, proceed with caution o.o x'D


Hey guys, it's Cocoa here :p So finally, FINALLY, I posted a story here on Fanfiction. When I first joined Fanfiction 2-3 years ago, I was so set on on writing my own stories. But then every time I did, I gave up halfway and hence, never uploaded a story (TAT) This lil SoNami story I have here, I just wrote it on a whim (I even typed it in my phone and all) xD I had like no outline whatsoever, I just wrote whatever came to my mind xDD I probably only spent like an hour on it, not even o.o" So yeah, I hope you guys enjoy it none the less and I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes or if the story itself just seems off or weird ;3; Maybe sometime in the near future, I can write a proper fanfic for all of you to enjoy :3 Till then, please read and leave a review afterwards ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS WHICH INCLUDES SORA AND NAMINE, THEY BELONG TO SQUARE ENIX. I ALSO DO NOT OWN OWN THE IMAGE USED AS THE BOOK COVER, IT WAS DRAWN BY KARUDOLL. I PRETTY MUCH ONLY OWN THIS STORY AND THAT'S IT.

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting You<strong>

It all started with a simple question. So simple yet so life-changing.

"Why are you sitting here by yourself?"

When the young teenage boy asked, he only said it out of curiosity. He didn't mean to get so close to her, he didn't mean to fall in love. No, when he asked he was simply curious. Curious as of how an angel can ever look so lonely.

The blonde girl then looked up from her drawing and looked straight into his eyes. She still remembers how entranced she was by his magnificent blue eyes, how they shined to the brim with curiosity. She never believed in love at first sight but at that moment, she was starting to doubt her beliefs.

She was shocked from such a question but did not see any harm from answering. She hesitated before she carefully said her next few words.

"I like sitting here. It's quiet and peaceful. I get to draw as much as I want in comfort."

The brunette boy then looked around them. They both were under a cherry blossom tree which was located at the far end of a local park. A few meters away, there was a playground filled with children running and playing about. A couple of feet from the playground was a soccer field where a match between two schools was going on. Further away from the soccer field was a lake where many couples were feeding the ducks. The boy could see what the girl meant when she said it was quiet and peaceful. Despite the calming atmosphere as of where they were, everyone else was either at the playground, soccer field, or lake, enjoying the sunny afternoon.

In fact, the boy was going to see the soccer match since his school was playing but while he was walking, he noticed the girl sitting alone under the tree. Being ever so curious as he was, he forgot about the match and walked his way over to her.

He looked backed down at her and noticed her drawing. On the white paper was a sketch of tree, but this was no ordinary tree, no, this was a very rare and extraordinary tree. He recognized the tree immediately when he saw the fruits it bear. Three yellow stars were hanging from the tree. Two were fully grown and unscathed but one had two pieces of it bitten off. Scripted in the middle of that star was the word "Forever". The drawing had yet to be finished as the boy could see in the background the few hints of an island as of where the tree stood in.

"Is that a paopu tree?" He asked. The girl nodded.

"Wow, it's so detailed and looks really realistic. You're very good at drawing." The girl shyly mumbled a small thank you.

The boy then grinned and reached out his hand. "My name's Sora! Nice to meet you.!"

The girl looked at his hand before she shyly shooked it. "I'm Namine. Nice to meet you, Sora."

And that was how they both met. Call it coincidence, call it cliché. But to both of them it was fate, the start of an everlasting love. The start of the happy, cheerful romance between Sora and Namine.

* * *

><p>So there you go, that's it for this lil drabble ^-^ I'm sorry about the horrible ending, I really didn't know how to end it OTL This whole story is just a mess, I just like the fact that it involves a SoraxNamine romance xDD Please leave a review, whether it be good or bad, for it is very much appreciated :3 Thank you (´∀`)<p> 


End file.
